


drunk under a streetlight

by caitlesshea



Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, nicky is a beer snob, this time in malta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:53:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25552360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caitlesshea/pseuds/caitlesshea
Summary: Joe and Nicky enjoy a day without guns and fighting
Relationships: Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova
Comments: 4
Kudos: 83





	drunk under a streetlight

**Author's Note:**

> el-gilliath prompted: Utepils (Norwegian) - to sit outside enjoying a beer on a sunny day

“We should do this more often.” Nicky says as he puts his beer down on the table and looks up at the sun.

“What? Sit outside?” 

Nicky laughs at Joe’s joke, thinking back to all the years where all they had was to be outside.

“No. This.” Nicky gestures around at the courtyard they’re in, at their villa in Malta. “Us, together, no guns or fighting, beer.”

Joe smiles at him. “You’ve become quite the beer snob.”

Nicky gasps and looks affronted at Joe’s statement.

“What? It’s true, amore mio.” Joe drinks his own beer and scoots his chair closer to Nicky’s. “Ever since Nile introduced you to craft beers and IPA’s, you’ve become obsessed.”

“They are good.” Nicky smirks. 

“Mmhmm.” Joe leans over and kisses Nicky once. 

“They are!” Nicky exclaims a little indignantly.

“Is that why you’ve dragged me around the world this past year tasting all of them?” 

“Yes, exactly.” Nicky finishes his beer and thinks that their courtyard could really use a keg. There’s a spot in the shade by the door to their kitchen where it would fit perfectly.

“No.”

“You don’t even know what I was thinking.” 

“No?” Joe raises an eyebrow at him and Nicky blushes.

“A small one?”

“Nicolò.”

“What? We’ve installed modern amenities throughout the years.”

“Hot water and air conditioning are not the same as a keg.”

“Says you.” Nicky pouts and goes to grab Joe’s glass since his own beer is now gone.

“I do like when you pout, Nicolò.” Joe whispers as he kisses Nicky again and Nicky let’s himself sink into the kiss with the familiarity of a thousand years. 

“But you can’t steal my beer.”

Nicky squawks as Joe takes his beer back and finishes the rest in one gulp, which shouldn’t be as hot as it is, but well...

The face Nicky’s making as he watches Joe swallow must be enough to convince Joe because Joe’s eyes darken as he puts the glass down. 

“We should get a keg.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Come find me on Tumblr - same username!


End file.
